dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of influences on popular culture
This is a list of real life topics or fictional works which have been influenced by the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Animation * The Dr. Slump remake from 1997 has several references to Dragon Ball. In one episode Arale and Akane are seen playing a Dragon Ball Z video game with Akane playing as Goku and Arale playing as Vegeta. Akane ends up winning the game. Another time Arale puts the last volume of Dragon Ball into the Real Machine and a black and white Goku comes out and fights a black and white Kid Buu. There is also a 4 episode story arc where the young Goku ends up in Penguin Village with appearances from Murasaki, General Blue and even Shenron. * Goku has been cited as an inspiration for such protagonists as Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki and Zatch Bell of the One Piece, Naruto and Zatch Bell series respectively. * In South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut to deal with Eric Cartman's swearing problem they attach an electrical device to him that shocks him when ever he swears. However it breaks so that when ever he swears he zaps other people. Cartman of course abuses this power. During the climax where the Satan and Saddam Hussein appear to the over the world, Cartman uses his powers to defeat Saddam Hussein. The battle is a parody of Dragon Ball Z. * In South Park: Imaginationland: Episode II, Frieza makes an appearance. * Goku and Gohan are clay-mated in the "A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas" skit featured in the Robot Chicken episode "Easter Basket". In the sketch, Goku and Gohan help Santa Claus fight the evil forces which want to take over Christmas. After defeating Mrs. Claus, Goku and Gohan state that the Tenkaichi Budokai is complete while Santa, who is puzzled as to what they're talking about, and also angered by the death of his wife, decides never to deliver presents to Japan again. * When Codename: Kids Next Door aired on Cartoon Network (which is Dragon Ball's television syndication channel), The Delightful Children from Down the Lane's looks resemble Frieza's third form and Numbuh 4 plays SSJ Goku, which is the spin-off from Goku vs. Frieza in the Frieza Saga. *In the Fairly Odd Parents TV movie Channel Chasers a show called "Maho Mushi" is featured, which is a parody of Dragon Ball. *In an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy the is an episode (Called "Grim for a Day / Chicken Ball Z / Halls of Time") which is a parody of Dragon Ball Z. *In the TV movie special Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, the troopers wear helmets almost identical to the Great Saiyaman, Gohan's super hero name. *In an episode of Chowder, the character Shnitzel has black hair that, at some point, stands up and turns a golden color like a Super Saiyan. Television and Movies *In the movie, Fight Club, box sets of Dragon Ball Z are seen being trashed along with hundreds of other movies. *In the movie Agent Cody Banks, posters of the Z Fighters and one of just Goku are seen on Cody's bedroom walls. *In the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, both Dragon Ball Z and Vegeta are mentioned by name in the episode "Potential". *On the popular comedy show Two and a Half Men, in the episode 'Squab,Squab,Squab,Squab,Squab' when Alan asks Jake whats it gonna take to get him to spend time with his Grandma, one of the things that Jake says he wants is the new Dragon Ball Z game. *A Big Citrus advertisement uses an altered image of Gohan for a commercial. *In the movie, The Matrix Revolutions, the final fight between Neo and Smith appears to be very similar to fights in DBZ. *In the movie documentary Super Size Me, Dragon Ball Z toys are seen at a shop. *In the movie Birth, Sean has a backpack featuring Super Saiyan Goku. *In the movie Are We There Yet?, a boy asks Nick if his store carries Dragon Ball GT. *In the movie War of the Worlds, Dakota has figurines of Emperor Pilaf and Mr. Satan's car. *In the movie The 40 Year Old Virgin, a Goku action figure is seen on Andy's bed. *In the movie American Gun, the show is discussed. *In the movie Forgetting Sarah Marshall, a bartender mentions the show by name. *In the movie The Glass House, Ruby wakes up her brother by telling him "They're giving away free Dragon Ball Z tapes at Blockbuster. If we hurry, we can beat the rush." *In the television series Criminal Minds, the computer hacker has figures of Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan Buu. *In the television show Heroes the character Ando fires is red lightning in a similar way to the way Goku fires his Kamehameha. *Also in The Tooth Fairy, in the background of the kid's room you can see a Goku statue/ figurine. Music * On Emmure's album Goodbye to Gallows is a song entitled "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle", in homage to the Dragonball movie. * "U Know What it Is", a song by American rapper Young Jeezy from his 2006 studio album The Inspiration, samples "Pikkon's Theme", a song recorded by Bruce Faulconer for the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. * "Spell it Out", a song by American rapper Mike Shinoda (Of Fort Minor/Linkin Park ), samples "Cell's Theme", a song recorded by Bruce Faulconer for the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. *Krillin appears in his Saiyan armor on the cover of the album Who is, This is (by Voodoo Glow Skulls) Video Games *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters, The famous "Over 9000" meme from the Ocean dub is referenced after the "Triple Wave Armor" is unlocked. *The Over 9000 meme is also featured in the Nintendo DS game, ''Scribblenauts *Another Nintendo DS game, Ninjatown, also features the infamous meme. Internet * Team Four Star created a parody series called Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. The entire Saiyan Saga was adapted and at the end of the series it said a second one would be made. Characters such as Nappa, Goku and Mr Popo had different personalities for comical reasons. Recuring jokes usually involved Raditz and Krillin. The series got in legal trouble from Toei Animation and FUNimation Entertainment and were removed from YouTube eventually, but have since returned with the beginning of the second season. *It's Over 9000! and many other scenes have become common popular memes on the Internet today. * It has become somewhat of a meme to showcase on YouTube mock videos of the farmer's shotgun blast, originally used to retaliate against Raditz, killing many significant ''Dragon Ball'' villains. * Cell commonly appears in the Shoop Da Woop!/Imma Firin' Mah Lazah meme, and appears at the end of each episode of the Lazer Collection. * Kid Goku is seen riding the Flying Nimbus in the Ultimate Showdown video. Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball media